Currently, various documents are used in a form of digital data. The Web, email, a social network service (SNS), or an e-book is widely used in real life. Among the documents, it is convenient when there is a confirmation of a document being read is included. In addition, when these documents are neglected without being read, a smooth communication with the documents is not formed in some cases. In order to avoid such a problem, a function of determining whether or not a document is read is demanded.
In the related art, a method of determining email as read email when an opening operation of the email is performed and a method of determining how much email is read according to a display time of the email are known. In addition, a method of determining that a document is read is known for a common document without being limited to email, in a case where time for which the document is viewed exceeds time for which details of the document is understood. Further, using a line-of-sight detecting technology, a method of determination of reading of a document is proposed.
For example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-235722, 2010-39646, 2006-107048, 2001-195319, 2008-234136, and 2003-296638.
In the related art, in a case where it is determined whether or not a document is read, there is a precondition that each region in the document is read in the same way, for example, is read at the same speed. However, when a user actually reads a document, the user reads the document using a different method depending on a region. For example, since a snippet or the like in a known form does not need a closer look, it is possible to read a region of the snippet for a shorter time than to read another region. In addition, since it is possible to predict the details of the region that is similar to a read region, it is easy to understand the details and it is possible to read the read region for a shorter time. However, when a precondition is provided, that each region in the document is read in the same way, the number of characters of a portion which does not need a close look is counted into the total number of characters of the document and time for which the document is read is determined according to the total number of characters. In this case, although a user actually reads the document, incorrect determination is performed, in some cases, that the document is not read fully if the time taken for the relevant number of characters is not displayed.
An aspect of the disclosure aims to provide a read determining device, a read determining method, and a read determining program in which it is possible to reduce cases of incorrect determination when it is determined whether or not the document is read.